The present disclosure relates in general to a system and method for managing instances of damage to vehicles and associated repairs within a transportation system such as, for example, air, land or sea transportation systems, and in particular to a system and method for managing instances of damage and associated repairs using graphical representations of vehicles, as well as visual indicators representing the instances of damage in relation to the graphical representation of vehicles.